pursuit_of_the_truth_novelfandomcom-20200214-history
Ya Mu (Shaman)
Ya Mu was a Shaman and a member of Autumn Sea Tribe. Later, he married Zi Yan. Appearance Book 2 Ya Mu was a young man dressed in a black robe with long hair that went down to his waist. His skin was fair, and there was a tattoo of a mackerel pike at the center of his brows, unlike most of the Shamans, who had tattoos covering entire faces.Ch. 368 Book 3 About twenty years later, he was a middle-aged man, and there were even flecks of white at his temples.Ch. 516 Personality When Ya Mu first saw Zi Yan several years ago, he had fallen in love in this woman, who hid her sorrow with her usually charming demeanor. His gaze as he looked at Zi Yan was filled with deep compassion, a caring hidden in his eyes. This adoration had turned into a love that would last for eternity and would not be weakened in Ya Mu’s heart, once he saw her standing alone by a reef as she looked at the seawater in the world. Tears had shone in her eyes, as well as deeply rooted fatigue.Ch. 519 Even though he knew Zi Yan didn't like him much, he was still by her side, and being protective. He hoped that her feelings would change one day.Ch. 521 Ya Mu was taking care of Zi Yan without complaint over the years.Ch. 722 History Book 2 Autumn Sea Tribe was migrating, because of the Catastrophe of the Eastern Wastelands. During their travel they encountered Su Ming, who was chased by old Berserker in the initial stage of the Berserker Soul Realm. They helped him.Ch. 367 Ya Mu was drinking wine together with Su Ming. Their meeting was planned though. Fa Zang, who was with Su Ming, was intermediary to communicating Su Ming's eldest senior brother with members of Autumn Sea Tribe.Ch. 369 After hearing the message, Ya Mu finished conversation with Su Ming. He told him about Immortals and where to find them.Ch. 370 When Hong Luo awakened in Su Ming's body, he came across Autumn Sea Tribe. He immobilized everyone in the tribe, even Zong Ze with ease. Before he kidnapped Wan Qiu, Hong Luo gave the life force of the old woman, who was Latter Shaman, to Ya Mu after he killed her.Ch. 394 Book 3 After the Catastrophe of the Eastern Wastelands. Many changes happened in South Morning. At some point, Ya Mu joined the Southern Swamp Island alongside Zong Ze from Autumn Sea Tribe. There, he fell in love in Zi Yan. With Zong Ze's help, he paid a huge price to buy Zi Yan from Yun Lai, who had grown bored of her by then. Ya Mu and Zi Yan were being pursued by an old Berserker in the middle stage of the Berserker Soul Realm from the Eastern Wastelands and his disciple. They decided to seek refuge among the group of Fated Kin. Fated Kin fought against the old Berserker. Ya Mu was shocked by their strength.Ch. 517 When Fated Kin were loosing, Su Ming showed up. He killed old Berserker without an effort.Ch. 518 While Su Ming was asking Zi Yan about the Ninth Summit, Ya Mu came to realization about Su Ming being Mo Su and Hong Luo and greeted him gratefully. Zi Yan told Su Ming how Yun Lai wanted to make Fang Cang Lan his concubine, but this was put on hold because she wanted to practice her cultivation. It was difficult for her to continue pushing this aside. Once Yun Lai would come out of his isolation and made this request again, Fang Cang Lan wouldn’t be able to reject him. Su Ming went with them. After they arrived on the Southern Swamp Island, Su Ming went alone to Fang Cang Lan. After Yun Lai was killed by Su Ming, the island lost its protection and rose to the surface of the sea. After hearing about Scour Sieve Island, Su Ming left.Ch. 525 Later, Su Ming came back from Scour Sieve Island with sealed and wounded Mo Luo. Before he left again, Zi Yan asked him about Zi Che’s whereabouts, but Su Ming didn't know anything.Ch. 538 One day, Su Ming came back to the Southern Swamp Island with his second senior brother, the bald crane, Qian Chen, Yu Xuan and Xiao Huang in form of a mutt. Zi Yan was feeling nostalgic seeing Su Ming's second senior brother.Ch. 721 Ya Mu only watched Zi Yan and him from afar. Su Ming's second senior brother asked Zi Yan go with him. She wanted to agree, but she could not. Zi Yan knew that what they had was all in the past. He wished her happiness and left with Su Ming to their home, the Ninth Summit. Zi Yan stayed with her husband, Ya Mu. Book 6 One day about a thousand of years later, Bai Chang Zai returned to Southern Swamp Island. As he caught a sea dragon, Ya Jiu asked him for it. When Su Ming returned, only Ya Jiu noticed him, because he wanted the boy to see him.Ch. 1233 After he got a protective item, everyone was stunned they didn't notice that person. Bai Chang Zai determined that person bore no ill will though. Ya Jiu told him, the mysterious person said how to heal Bai Chang Zai and that he asked about Fang Cang Lan. Zi Che figured out, it was his Master Su Ming.Ch. 1234 As Su Ming released his Berserker's presence all over the world, everyone felt burning of their blood and the God of Berserkers' calling. Bai Chang Zai led Berserkers from Southern Swamp Island towards the holy land.Ch. 1236 Thousands of Berserkers arrived to welcome their Fourth God of Berserkers back. Su Ming declared to bring them to power and take all of them out of Yin Death Region to his True World.Ch. 1237 Powers Ya Mu was a Soul Catcher. After the catastrophe, he was halfway through to become a Latter Shaman. Reference List Category:Shamans Category:Male Characters Category:Characters